Roxanne Ritchi
Roxanne Ritchi is the deuteragonist of Megamind. History Background Not much is known about Roxanne's early life except that she used to go bike riding with her mother at the Metro City Park in her youth and that she used to be best friends with a girl named Vida in middle school. Role in the movie She is a not-so dim-witted reporter who is the favorite victim of Megamind's kidnapping schemes to defeat Metro Man, believing that the two are a celebrity couple. She has actually been kidnapped so many times that she has become quite casual about the whole ordeal. Even going as far as to try to get in an interview with Minion during one of these kidnappings. She knows just almost everything about Megamind except that he harbors a secret crush on her. Going to grieve for Metro Man she unknowingly encounters Megamind in the museum when he disguised himself as one of the employees Bernard. Later she calls Megamind (Bernard) and schedules a date to try and decipher Megaminds plan (which Megamind is all to happy to accept). The two become closer and and Roxanne eventually finds out Megamind's plan to create a hero to fight. Hal, who is in love with Roxanne, is infused with Metro Man's powers but turns evil when Roxanne turns him down. Roxie, on a date with Megamind (disguised as Bernard once again) ends up finding out his secret when she accidentally turned off his disguise generator during a kiss. She confronts him outside and finds out that Megamind truly cares about her and isn't trying to trick her. She dumps him due to his past and his deception. She later teams up with him to try and defeat Tighten. They discover that Metro Man isn't really dead, just retired. Megamind turns himself in and Roxanne goes to confront Tighten, which only leads to her to capture, presumably to lure Megamind out so he can kill him. Megamind comes to her rescue and during an epic battle. Roxanne notices the Invisible Car and tells Megamind. Unfortunately, the defuser gun is warming up, and Tighten throws him in the air, hoping him to fall to his demise. Tighten then corners Roxanne at the fountain, about to kill her using heat vision (exactly how he tried to kill Megamind). However, Megamind lands between them, and defuses Tighten. Roxanne then congratulates Megaamind on his victory, to which he replies that this time, he had a reason to win: her. She is last seen with Megamind and the mayor of Metro City dancing to "Bad". Appearance Roxanne is a very sassy and pretty woman of average height, with big blue eyes and a short pixie-cut brown hair that is parted to the right. Her face is a bit squarish in shape, and she has a smattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks. She also has a beauty spot a bit under her mouth and to the right. She has an average chest and wide hips, making her body pear shaped in appearance. She wears a white short sleeved button-up shirt, with a black belt, a light grey plad skirt, and black high heeled shoes. Abilities Even though Roxanne is pretty much a normal human and as such doesn't have any superpowers, she does have very good investigating skills because of her job as a reporter, and won't stop until she has all the facts. Personality What defines Roxanne is the fact that she is brave. If there is wrongdoing of any kind afoot, she will try to stop it, even when it's clear she's at a disadvantage. She is very strong-minded and she is very determined, so when she decides on doing something, she will do it. However, she isn't reckless, she will call for and accept help if the situation calls for it. Despite being sarcastic at times, she truly believes in the goodness of people. This is why she is nice to everyone, unless they prove her otherwise and then it depends on the person. She is very honest and one of the things she cares about the most is honesty and, although white lies are fine, she doesn't tolerate big lies. When she is angry, she can get physical but she is willing to give second chances. She cares deeply about the people around, and will try to protect them and help when there's trouble. She is also very smart, and usually figures things out rather quickly. She is very nosy and will try to get to bottom of whatever she is investigating. She can be quite observant but when she is involved with something emotionally, she can sometimes overlook details. Trivia *Roxanne Ritchi shares a lot of similarities with Princess Fiona: **Both the protagonist (Megamind in Ritchi's case and Shrek in Fiona's case) and the antagonist (Hal Stewart in Ritchi's case and Lord Farquaad in Fiona's case) are in love with them. **They have both been rescued by the protagonist. **They originally preferred the antagonist, but ended with the protagonist when they realized how he felt about them. **They both have confronted the protagonist for their actions; Ritchi confronted Megamind for killing Metro Man, taking over the city, and getting her to care about him; Fiona confronted Shrek for his cold behaviour (in Shrek), for not getting along with her father (in Shrek 2), and for losing his temper at the party (Shrek Forever After). **They have been close to getting killed by the antagonist, only for the protagonist to stop them and bring them to their downfalls (Farquaad held a knife to Fiona's neck, but Shrek whistled, leading to the dragon to devour Farquaad; Roxanne was cornered by Tighten, who was about to use heat vision, only for Megamind to land between them and defusing Tighten from his powers) **They were the third character in their film(s), after the protagonist and their sidekick. **They initially got along very badly with the protagonist.. **They are/were not the same kind as either the protagonist or their sidekick, but the same kind as the antagonist. **Something about them was unknown to the protagonist, their sidekick, and the antagonist until one of them discovered this, with the other two discovering this shortly after (her curse in Fiona's case; that she and Metroman were never a couple) Gallery pl:Roxanne Ritchi Category:Megamind Characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Tomboys Category:Reformed characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Pure Good